saya_no_utafandomcom-20200213-history
How To Edit
This page will inform you on how to of edit on the Saya no Uta Wiki. For information on how to format your writing, see the Style Guide. Creating a Page Before creating a page, use the Search bar above the navbar to determine if the page you are intending to create exists. If you see a similar name(Many articles have disputable names), please investigate the page to see whether it is the page you are creating. If the search results come up empty and there are no similar pages, then use the "Contribute" button above the navbar, and select "Add a page". The Saya no Uta wiki has pre-made Design Templates for use on new articles, in order to structure the page according to its purpose. Before you save and publish the page, review your text formatting, spelling, template use, and if it aligns with the Style Guide. Editing a Page If you see an error with an existing page, or have information and/or images to add to a page, then you can ''edit ''it. Be advised that some pages are protected from editing by admins to avoid vandalism or edit wars, like the Main Page. On an existing page, click the "Edit" tab at the top right. This will open up the Visual Editor, or on some pages, the Classic Editor. The Visual Editor is easier for new users, while the Classic Editor may prove difficult for some. After you complete your changes to the page, please review your text formatting, spelling, template use, and if it aligns with the Style Guide. If the edit you made was fairly minor, please select the "Minor Edit" box. Before you publish, please fill out the "Summary" text box. This shows up on the Recent Activity page, and gives admins information on what you edited on the page. Linking to a Wiki Page If you wish certain text on a wiki page to link to another, select the word(s) to be linked and select the "Link" option on the editing bar in the Visual Editor. For the Classic Editor, use a double set of brackets around the words. :Fuminori Sakisaka which will create a new link that will function like this: :Fuminori Sakisaka If you wish to display a different phrase than the actual page name, you can use a pipe, which looks like |. The text before the pipe is the page name. The text after the pipe is the text you want displayed instead. For example: :Fuminori will display like this, and link to Fuminori Sakisaka. :Fuminori If a linked page does not exist, the link will be colored red. Unless you intend to create the missing page later, please do not insert any links to non-existent pages. External Links If you wish certain text on a wiki page to link to another website, select the word(s) to be linked and select the "Link" option on the editing bar in the Visual Editor. Paste the website's URL in the space, replacing the selected words. For the Classic Editor, put a single set square brackets around the URL and the description text you wish to become a link. Example: :Saya no Uta English Site will create a new link that will function like this: :Saya no Uta English Site An alternative option would just be to write out the URL, creating an instant hyperlink. :https://jlist.com/np002 becomes: :https://jlist.com/np002 Adding Images To display an image on an article, select the picture icon on the editing bar in the Visual Editor. When the upload window has appeared, upload your desired image. Once inserted into the page, you can edit which area of the article it displays on, the image's size in pixels, and the caption. For the Classic Editor, type the following: ' ' To make it display as a right-aligned thumbnail, type this: ' ' Other options include |300px| (reducing the image's size to 300px wide), |left| (to align the image to the left), or |center| (to center the image). In a Template that has an image field, do not fill it out unless you have an image. If you do, however, the double brackets and "Image:" parts are not necessary. The name of the image is the only required part. Redirect Pages If a page is needed to be blanked and set to redirect to another page, use the Classic Editor, and select the "Source" tab. Remove all the text on the page, and replace it with this: :#REDIRECT targetpagename Note - The command must start at the first character of the first line of the page. Category:Wiki Info